


Different

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid's private thoughts on David Rossi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

He's different from Jason Gideon. So different.

He was the same age as Jason, just a few months older. But where Jason was sensitive he wasn't. Where Jason was always happy to see me, he wasn't.

I don't know what to make of this situation and these feelings. I feel disloyal to Jason for trying to bond with him. But Jason is no longer here and he no longer wanted me in his life. So what am I do to? I have to bond with someone, Aaron is busy with trying to get his life and emotions back after Hayley had left him.

I need someone in my life now that Jason is gone. But I put myself out there, will he leave also. Just as Jason has? Perhaps I shouldn't. Perhaps I should just stay close to only JJ and Penelope. It seems like those two women would never leave me. Not ever. If they did leave than I know for a fact that they would take me with them.

I'm not even sure about Derek. How can I, when he doesn't truly show me his soul. Not like Jason. Not like JJ and Penelope. I hate being alone. I hate being scared and left in the way side.

Why did Jason have to leave? Why didn't he take me with him? Didn't I mean anything to him? I guess not? Will I mean anything to him? To David? Will David allow me in and allow me to crave a place in his heart.

I felt a deep sigh as I look at David sitting across from me with his head buried in his notes. He was different from Jason Gideon. So different.


End file.
